One of the common procedures for printing on sheet material is to apply the liquid ink or dye in the form of a pattern to a dye pickup roll and then transfer the patterned dye to the sheet material by contacting or by dropping dyes onto the sheet material with the pickup roll. While these techniques have been utilized for years in printing on paper and on other relatively solid sheets of material, these techniques also have been utilized in more recent years in "printing" designs on the face of pile carpeting, such as tufted carpet. Printing on the face of carpet is effective when a repeating check or plaid design is to be formed on the face of the carpet; however, the conventional printing procedure is not so effective when it is desired to have the carpet formed with a non-repeat design. For example, some purchasers ask for carpet that bears a design that may include various streaks, flecks, patches or other design variations, but the purchaser does not want to have the design repeated every so often along the length of the carpet. However, the usual techniques suitable for printing on the face of carpet have not provided the desired non-repeat patterns, and the carpet manufacturers have been required to utilize other carpet manufacturing procedures to achieve a non-repeat random pattern product, as for example, tufting carpet with space dyed yarns.